


사랑해요 (I love you)

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cause I love it, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I live for his lisp, M/M, They're a Family, actually, but it's fluff, embarrassed wonho, hoseok's lisp, i guess thats it, its adorable, more fluff!, mostly - Freeform, the interviewer is an arsehole, the rest of monsta x are supportive, wonho!centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: An interviewer points Hoseok's lisp out. Hoseok gets embarrassed, but his friends are there for him





	사랑해요 (I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I've stated before, I'm a sucker for Hose's lisp. I find it adorable, and Beautiful killed me. Anyways, hope you enjoy this xxx
> 
> I take requests for fanfictions at the link https://booksfanficsandstuff.tumblr.com or in the comments section, the groups I write for are in my profile ^.^

They were all sitting at their places, waiting for the interview to begin. They were nervous, this was a big interview and if they didn’t fuck anything up it would probably get them a lot of new fans, so they all intended to do their best.  
Right now they were waiting for their host, who was getting her makeup done. Hoseok was biting his lip. He was nervous. He always got nervous about things like this. What if he fucked up? What if he wasn’t good enough? What if he answered something wrong? What if… his worrying was interrupted by a hand on his. Hoseok looked up to see Hyungwon staring at him with a small smile.  
“Stop worrying, hyung. Everything will be ok.”  
Hoseok smiled back, although it was a shaky smile, and nodded. Just then their host entered. It was a young woman, who had a somewhat sour expression. Hyungwon squeezed Hoseok’s hand and pulled away, leaving Hoseok to grip the hem of his shirt nervously.

The interview started well enough. The host was… weird. She wasn’t mean, exactly, but her comments were often too sharp and felt too real, as if he wasn’t just saying it for the sake of variety, but she wasn’t out rightly an arsehole. She treated them well enough, smiling and laughing politely at the appropriate times, but something about her made Hoseok feel more anxious than he was already feeling.  
And then it came Hoseok’s turn to talk.  
“So, Wonho, what is your position?”  
Hoseok smiled, trying to mask his nervousness.  
“Annyeonghaseyo, I’m Monsta X’s main vocalist, Wonho.”  
The woman’s eyes widened and she giggled.  
“Oh my god, you sound like a little kid! Annyonghatheyo, I’m the main vocalitht.”  
Hoseok felt himself pale and then blush intensely. He’d always hated his lisp. He’d been teased about it for years, in school, at the company and even by some people in his family, and he hated it. And now here he was, being teased about it again, this time on live television. He wanted to die.  
“I, I… I just…”  
He stuttered, mentally cursing himself when he said another word with ‘s’. He didn’t dare looking around. He didn’t want to face his band-mates. The woman laughed.  
“Oh my god, this is priceless! How do you understand him?”  
She asked the other members. Hoseok looked down, feeling tears in his eyes.  
“It’s never been a problem, we understand him perfectly well.”  
Jooheon’s voice was stiff. The interviewer was still laughing.  
“Are, are you sure? He sounds like a three year old learning to speak, it must be hard to understand.”  
Hoseok’s knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping his shirt, but he’d managed to get rid of the tears in his eyes. He looked up and smiled, hoping that it would hide how hurt he was.  
“They’re used to it, I bet they had a really hard time understanding me in the beginning. He could feel Hyungwon tensing by his side, but ignored it. The woman chuckled again, a cold teasing laugh, and nodded. She talked about it for a while longer, before finally moving on.  
For the rest of the interview, Hoseok was quiet. He only talked when someone spoke directly to him, avoiding words with ‘s’ and laughing along every time his lisp showed and the interviewer teased him again. He just wanted to go home.

As soon as they were given permission to leave, Hoseok got up and walked out of the room. He wanted to hide. He’d never felt so embarrassed in his life. He didn’t want to face his friends, didn’t want to hear them tease him too. He just wanted to sleep and maybe never wake up again. Their manager was waiting outside. He gave Hoseok a pitying look, before smiling apologetically. Hoseok looked away and entered the van that would take them back, waiting for the others.

“Hyung…”  
Hoseok bit his lip and turned to the window. Hyungwon’s voice was soft, and just that single word had been enough to bring tears to Hoseok’s eyes. He didn’t want to cry in front of the others, but he didn’t know if he would be able to hold back this time.  
“Hoseok, hey, look at me.” Called Hyunwoo. Hoseok didn’t tear his eyes from the window. “Seokie, you know it’s no big deal, right?”  
And that was it. A tear ran down Hoseok’s cheek, and then another one, and then he was crying. Like, full on crying. His shoulders were shaking and little sobs came out of his mouth, and he wanted to stop, but he couldn’t. He’d gone through so much, faced so much to get where he was, just to be sent back to when he was a little kid, completely helpless, unable to do anything against the ones who teased him.  
“Hyung, hey, no, don’t cry, please.”  
Hoseok felt Hyungwon’s arms encircle his shoulders, pulling him closer. He let the younger handle him and buried his face on Hyungwon’s chest, to hide his tears and because Hyungwon felt warm and safe.  
“Hyung, just ignore that stupid woman. She was an arsehole.”  
Said Jooheon. Hoseok felt the rapper caress his hair softly.  
“Yeah, you know that none of what she said was true.”  
Said Minhyuk. Hoseok had never heard their sunshine sound so angry.  
“It’s ok, Seokie, no one will make fun of you because of this.”  
Kihyun. Kihyun, who was usually so cold, sounded so soft that Hoseok looked up, trying to meet the boy’s eyes. He blushed when he noticed everyone was looking at him and buried his face on Hyungwon’s chest again. He’d stopped crying, but there were still little sobs coming from his throat.  
“I’m sorry. I know it’s h-hard for you to understand me. A-and to have a vocalist who can’t talk correctly.”  
Hoseok looked up, startled, when someone hit his head. Changkyun was glaring at him.  
“Don’t say that again, hyung. We understand you perfectly and your lisp doesn’t affect our songs in the slightest. If it was a problem you wouldn’t have been picked to be part of the group.”  
Hoseok sighed.  
“I can’t even say our group name correctly.”  
He mumbled. Hyungwon held Hoseok’s face and made the older look at him  
“So what? Hyung, it really makes no difference. We love you, and the fans love you, lisp and all, and that’s what matters, ok? So ignore that woman. She is stupid and she doesn’t matter. Ok?”  
Hoseok bit his lip, but nodded. Hyungwon then smiled at him brightly and kissed the tip of his nose, making Hoseok blush. The others, noticing everything was ok, turned around and got back to doing their own things.  
“Sarangheyo*, hyung.”  
Hoseok couldn’t help but to smile.  
“Sarangheyo, Hyungwonnie.”  
He answered, his lisp be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> * Sarangheyo (사랑해요) means I love you, in Korean


End file.
